


An Evening Rendezvous

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2/23/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: More or Less.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Evening Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2/23/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: More or Less.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Are you done with that paperwork yet?”

Harry glanced up to see Ron leaning in the doorway with an amused look.

“More or less. Why?”

“Someone’s waiting for you in reception, and he’s scaring the hell out of the other Aurors.”

Harry laughed, stretching. “Most of them are probably former students.” Filing the report, he stood to grab his coat. “I’m on my way.”

Severus stood with his customary scowl in place, managing to intimidate simply by his presence. Only Harry saw the softness that crept into his expression as their eyes met.

“Dinner?”

Smiling, Harry took his arm. “Brilliant.”


End file.
